


Regale

by notapeeplepersn



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, M/M, Other, dr. hannibal lecter, homoerotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notapeeplepersn/pseuds/notapeeplepersn
Summary: Post Fall - TWotLHere we find Hannibal and Will, free and in the wild. On the run? Surely. Where? Use your imagination. Some non-extradition country, no doubt. Or perhaps not. Who can say? They are the predators, not the prey, after all.What appears to be certain is that their relationship has developed into something more. It has BECOME. Though for Will he still rails against that becoming, using whiskey to lower his inhibitions so as to give in to ‘baser passions.’
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, murder husbands - Relationship
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whiskey Bottom Will





	Regale

**Author's Note:**

> “Regale” was my flash fiction entry in the #WhiskeyBottomWill fanfic writing contest held by FannibalFest Toronto on Twitter. Although not a chosen winner, I was invited to add my story to the collection, for which I am humbly flattered.
> 
> [Submitted: May 15th, 2020]
> 
> {edited: August 26th, 2020}

Sometime later … elsewhere.

Hannibal hears the front door open from where he is in the kitchen, preparing their evening meal.

“H, I brought my new friend home for dinner. Hope that’s okay.” Will’s voice sounds somewhat slurred.

This preordained phrase alerts Hannibal, who readies his knife; the one he’d been chopping scallions with.

Pretending to stagger through the flat towards the kitchen with his arm draped about the shoulders of a nondescript man, Will stops in the doorway, stands upright no longer pretending, and slits the guy’s throat right then and there, with no preamble.

Hannibal smiles softly. Totally nonplussed about the arterial spray across the wall which would now need to be cleaned, along with the ever-increasing puddle of blood oozing across his previously pristine floors draining from the body that had fallen to lay in a heap at Will’s feet.

“You have procured us our protein. Would you like your whiskey now, or later?”

Although Hannibal didn’t drink the stuff, he didn’t begrudge Will his personal tastes. After all, when in a relationship, one must learn mutual respect. He had tried to educate Will on the finer things in life, not that Will was a complete Philistine, but this was one matter Will was steadfast about. And so, Hannibal had kept his dear friend well-stocked with the finest whiskeys one might find, from wherever in the world they happened to be.

“Now would be good, I think. Along with several more later.”

After dinner, and the obligatory cleaning up, the pair retire to the den. Will sat in one of the matching wingback armchairs across from Hannibal and stared into the fireplace. Slouched languidly upon his cushioned seat, Will’s forearms lay draped over the padded arms of the chair, a fine crystal whiskey glass half-full held rakishly in his right hand. Will heard Hannibal’s voice drone on in the background as he became lost in his own thoughts. Hannibal extolling the virtues of the particular brand of whiskey Will was now consuming.

Will caught the subtle break in Hannibal’s discourse as the question came, as it always did. 

“Had enough?” Hannibal queried.

Remaining resolute, without shaking his head or looking away from the fire, Will responded, “Not nearly.”

Will could actually sense Hannibal nod without needing to see him do so. They were well attuned to each other now; their habits, preferences, likes, dislikes.

An hour or so later, perhaps longer, perhaps not even that, Will became aware that Hannibal had stopped speaking. He could feel Hannibal’s expectant gaze on him from across the scant space which separated them. Will’s eyes were glazed, his mind fuzzy, and yet he felt able to do just about anything.

Hannibal’s voice was sultry, a note of anticipation in it. “Enough now?”

Inwardly sighing, accepting what was, reluctantly admitting to himself what he had become, Will murmurs, “Enough.”

And with that, Hannibal rose like a winged serpent from his cursed throne.


End file.
